According to German Published Patent Application No. 101 39 693, in modern electronic devices in a vehicle that constantly offer additional functions with more and more options, multi-function operating elements, by which various functions of the connected devices can be controlled, have been created because of the limited installation space for the associated operating elements. Thus European Patent No. 0 366 132 describes, for example, a multifunction operating device for motor vehicles, in which function groups and individual functions are selected with the aid of a rotary switch, and in which an ENTER function can be triggered. One and the same bidirectional rotary switch is used for selecting menus and individual functions. This rotary switch has click-stop positions, to which menus or individual functions are assigned, the ENTER function being able to be triggered by an axial motion of the rotary switch. Such a multifunction operating device is used, for example, to enter the destination of a navigation system. To this end, an alphanumeric keyboard is illustrated on a display unit, the user being able to move forwards and backwards in the alphanumeric keyboard with the aid of the bidirectional motion of the rotary switch. When the cursor is then situated on the desired alphanumeric character, the latter can be selected by an axial motion of the rotary switch and transferred into the navigation system.
German Published Utility Model No. 200 20 227 discloses a motor vehicle steering wheel having two operating elements fixed on the steering wheel for controlling vehicle functions in a vehicle, the operating elements including respectively a touch-sensitive sensor surface, which produces an electronic signal when touched.
U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/149,523 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/699,689 describe a motor vehicle having a steering wheel, the motor vehicle including a first display integrated into the steering wheel for variably displaying information, a first touch screen situated above the first display for inputting commands, a second display integrated into the steering wheel so as to be spatially separated from the first display for variably displaying information, and a second touch screen situated above the second display for inputting commands.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2008/0174570 describes a method for gesture recognition.
Two steering wheel rockers are provided for a steering wheel of a VW Golf, by which a map detail may be zoomed.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2006 024 252 discloses a vehicle cockpit having a vehicle steering wheel that has an outer surface that is accessible to a user, the steering wheel being developed in such a way that via the steering wheel it is possible to detect finger movements on the outer surface of the steering wheel, an evaluation circuit for generating evaluation signals being provided, which are correlated with the finger movement and the position of the finger on the steering wheel.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2004 007 253 discloses a steering wheel for a motor vehicle having a hub body, a steering wheel rim, at least one steering wheel spoke for fastening the steering wheel rim on the hub body, and at least one reflection-optical sensor device situated on the hub body, on the steering wheel rim or on the steering wheel spoke for controlling and/or regulating a module of a motor vehicle.
German Published Patent Application No. 10 2006 019 065 discloses an input interface for a vehicle cockpit, which includes a switch lever, the switch lever having a knob end that forms a finger support surface, a detection device being provided for generating an output signal in accordance with the position of a finger on the finger support surface.
European Patent No. 1 286 861 discloses a safety device and at least one driver-operable device, which may be used in a motor vehicle, each driver-operable device including a manually operable operating element and a display window, the safety device including a memory for storing a graphically almost exact copy image of an operating element of a driver-operable device and a head-up display for projecting a head-up display image of the mentioned graphically almost exact copy image, a plurality of finger position detection sensors being provided for continuously tracking the current position of a finger tip of the driver.
PCT Published Patent Application No. WO 2005/025942 discloses a capacitive touch sensor in a motor vehicle.